The Reaper Comes to Town
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Grim and EvilTeen Titans Crossover. Grim convinces Billy and Mandy to let him leave them so he can go to Jump City. The bell is ringing for someone...and that someone is Slade! Grim knows Slade won't go down easily...So he gets the Titans to help him...


_The Reaper Comes to Town_

**Grim and Evil/Teen Titans Crossover. Grim convinces Billy and Mandy to let him leave them so he can go to Jump City. The bell is ringing for someone and that someone is Slade! Grim knows Slade won't go down easily...So he gets the Titans to help him...**

**_Chapter One: "Call me Grim,"_**

"Mandy, I know this is kinda hard for me to ask, since I have ta stay with you and Billy, but can I go to Jump City?"

"Jump City, why?" Mandy asked in her usual cold, monotone voice.

"The Bell tolls for someone there and I must go take him to the Underworl," Grm said

"Who is that?" Mandy asked, uncaringly.

"A man named Slade," Grim said, "Now can I go, or what?"

"Yes, go on and get your Grim Reaping done. But you better be back soon. Or I'm coming after you."

"Okay," Grim said, "I'll be back soon."

"Grim is leaving us?" Billy asked, "WAAAAAAAAHH!!!" he said and started balling.

"Shut up, Billy," Mandy said smacking him hard. "Grim'll be back soon."

"Oh yay, Grim can you bring me a souvenir? Please, please _please?" _

"Yes, Billy, I'll bring you a souvenir," Grim said. "Now I'm off to Jump City."

* * *

Taking his sythe, he ripped a huge hole in the sky and jumped on in. Settling down in a dark alleyway. He began sneaking around. After all, he was here to collect Slade, take him to the Underworld, get Billy a souvenir, and go back to Endsville.

But Grim knew lots of stuff about Slade. And he knew if he saw him coming he would fight him as long as possible. So..how dow you take down a man who refuses to die? He already eluded him once when Terra plowed him over with Lava. He'd beeen there, after all he was the Grim Reaper.

Looking up, he spotted Titans Tower. There lived the Teen Titans. He knew everything about them. They were always trying to take Slade down but he always eluded them. Robin the team leader, was especially obsessed with bringing him down. Grim smiled his wicked grim smile. For the Church bells tolled, it was time to reap some souls.

The Titans however, had no idea he was there. After all, death was something that happened every day. And they all believed that the Grim Reaper was just a mythic, metaphoric representation of death, and not really real.

The alarm sounded and the Titans ran out into the streets. Standing in the middle of the street was a man in some kind of strange person. He wore black from head to toe and held a huge sythe in his hand. "Now what do you kids want? You're holdin' up my schedule," Grim said solemnly.

"Whatever it is, we're gonna stop it," Robin proclaimed loudly. "Titans, Go!" They chrged in. Starfire blasted the dark clad figure with her starbolts, but he just twirled his sythe in his hands blocking them all. He smashed the handle into Starfire's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Robin hurled three bird-o-rangs at Grim, and with ease be used his sythe to cut them to useless peices. Robin began to swing his bo staff at Grim, trying to disarm him, but Grim simply cut the staff into little tiny peices and Robin tried to kick him, but his blows went right through him as if he wasn't really there.

Cyborg and Beast Boy charged in. Morphing into a lion, Beast Boy tried to gert a grip on Grim who just glared at him, letting him see the buring flames of his empty skull eye. Frightened beyond panic, Beast boy turned into a bunny rabit and ran away.

Cyborg unleased blasts from his cannon. Grim just blocked the blast and sent Cyborg spralling. Raven somoned her powers, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black aura reached out for the dark figure, only to be cut to peices by the stranger with the sythe. Grim tossed all the Titans onto the ground and stared at them. "Who are you?" Robin demanded, "And how can you defeat all of us?"

"Don't you know?" Grim asked. Robin hadn't really gotten to see his face. So Grim just stared at Robin as the shock spread across his features.

"The Grim Reaper!" he shouted, "But you're not real. .You're just a myth!"

'Am I now...Robn...?"

"He is the Grim Reaper!" Beast Boy shouted in panic, "he knows who you are!"

"Lots of people know who I am." Robin said, unconvinced. "Okay, "Grim Reaper," prove it."

"If that's what you want, then fine!" Grim used his sythe to open up a hole to the Underworld. There were all the souls of hte dead who, when seeing the door was opened, looked out and gave the Titans frowns. Well at least, until Trigon saw Raven and poked his head out, or tried to, if it weren't for Grim who shouted.

"Trigon, get back in there or I'm takin' off you're head, and ya won't be able to come back!"

"One of these days, Grim! One of these days, I'm getting out of here and I'm coming for her! You'll see!" Grim swung his sythe and Trigon backed up and went back into the Underworld.

"Dude, are you really the Grim Reaper?" Beast Boy asked

"I'm am the Grim Reaper, But you can call me...Grim."

"You aren't that scarey," Raven said in monotone. If this was indeed Death himself, she was not at all terrified.

"I do not understand what this Grim Reaper is," Starfire said confused.

"It's a term we use for death, Star," Robin explained.

"So...Why are you here? You haven't come to collect us, I hope."

"No, no...The bell rings...for Slade Wilson."

"Slade?!" all the Titans shouted.


End file.
